Quand un coeur saigne
by Bumblebee-chan
Summary: Ichigo travèrse un dur moment dans sa vie et plus les jours passent plus il va mal.
1. Etape 1: Perdre le sourire

Bon, aller, je me lances. Salut à tous. Je me présentes, Bumblebee-chan et je serais votre servante tout au long de cette histoire. Le début est très noir, alors si vous n'aimez pas ou que vous êtes une âme très sensible, passez. Sinon, je n'ais pas de recommandation spécial à vous donner, à part peut être d'avoir une fic joyeuse sous la main pour après. J'espère que vous l'apprécierait autant que moi.

Auteur : Votre servante !

Rating : T pour l'instant.

Couple : Ichigo/Renji

Résumer : Ichigo est dans une période sombre, et plus le temps passe, plus il s'enfonce dans la noirceur, au risque de ne plus pouvoir remonter.

Remerciment à : Cherry-Duck sans qui je n'aurais pas su comment publier, Dy-chan et une autre amie qui se reconnaîtra qui sont mes premières lectrices.

Quand un cœur saigne…

Etape 1 : Perdre le sourire

Sourire? Pourquoi sourire, pourquoi faire, pour qui? A quoi ça sert de sourire lorsqu'on en a plus envie? Certes, il ne souriait pas beaucoup, juste quand on lui posait la question fatidique "Est-ce que ça va?". De toutes façons son père, ses soeurs et ses amis étaient loin d'être dupes puisqu'à chaque fois ils réitéraient leur question! Ses sourires ne servaient donc pas a les rassurer. Mais là, il en avait marre de sourire, il n'en avait vraiment plus envie.

C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'Ichigo se leva, fit son lit et son sac. Il prit des affaires propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche et s'habilla. Le roux attrapa son sac et alla à la cuisine, la seule expression qu'il avait était son éternel froncement de sourcils. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, tout le monde prenait le petit déjeuner, ils l'accueillirent avec un bonjour collectif et un petit sourire, pour la première fois, son père ne tenta pas une salutation musclée en criant "GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOO!". Le jeune homme s'installa donc à table avec un hochement de tête, prit son repas en silence. A la fin, il déposa ses couverts dans l'évier, mis son sac sur une épaule et souhaita bonne journée à tous et partit pour le lycée. Le lycée... cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas aller, Tout d'abord à cause de la préparation de la guerre contre Aizen mais également des vacances qui s'était passés presque simultanément. La guerre n'était pas finit mais il s'agissait d'une "pause".

Il marcha donc jusqu'au lycée lentement. Il savait pertinemment que là il était en retard, il le savait mais s'en fichait.

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que la sonnerie avait retentit lorsque Ichigo se retrouva face à la porte de sa salle. Il prit une grande bouffé d'air avant de frapper à la porte.

" Entrez, fit la voix douce de sa professeur principal. Il ouvrit alors la porte, tous les élèves avaient les yeux braquer sur lui.

- Désolé pour mon retard, madame

- Vaut mieux tard que jamais, dit elle avec un grand sourire, ça fait un moment que l'on ne t'as pas vu, on s'inquiétait. Heureusement que ton père nous a prévenus. Aller, vas vite à ta place.

- Oui, merci"

Il partit s'asseoir, suivit par quelques regards qui partirent sous les réflexions de la prof. Seuls ceux de ses amis le fixèrent encore avant de disparaître pour la prise de notes.

L'orangé écoutait, bien qu'un peu distrait ça et là. A l'interclasse il fut rejoint par ses amis. Tous constatèrent son attitude, le fait qu'il parlait peu et ne souriait pas du tout, même aux élucubrations de Keigo, mais personne ne fit de remarque dessus et tous respectèrent « son choix ». Aprés tout, valait mieux que son corps soit en accords avec son esprit, sinon cela pouvait devenir dangereux et malsain. Le prof de sciences arriva peu aprés la sonnerie donc tout le monde se rendit à sa place.

Peu avant la pause déjeuner, à onze heures trente, ils apprirent que l'après-midi serait banalisé à cause d'une réunion extraordinaire. Tous firent exploser leur joie, sauf un qui était indifférant face à cette bonne nouvelle. Il n'avait pas le sourire et s'en fichait comme de son premier hollow, il y avait d'autre sujets pour lesquels se réjouir et le fait de ne pas avoir cours était bien loin d'être la première. Et puis les autres n'étaient pas au courrant mais leurs vies étaient menacer. Alors il n'y avait pas de quoi être heureux. La sonnerie se fit entendre et par la même occasion un sacrés brouhaha pour connaître les projets de chacun. Ichigo, lui, partit tout de suite. On voulut le retenir mais on s'avait que ce serait inutile, le roux ne passerait pas son après-midi avec eux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pas le menèrent à un endroit, un seul. A demi conscient il s'arrêta et découvrit le lieu où il était, ce lieu de tant de souvenirs mauvais comme bons. Il se tenait au bord du fleuve, cet endroit était si important pour lui qu'il ne fut pas étonner, il était vraiment attaché à ce cour d'eau. Il se coucha dans l'herbe fraîche et y resta presque une heure avant de retourner chez lui. Il avait besoin d'être auprés de sa famille, de voir qu'il ne se battait pas pour rien, car après tout dés le début il avait dit que s'il devait se battre c'était pour protéger les personnes lui étant chères. Il voulait prendre tout se qu'il pouvait avoir de la part de ses soeurs pour être plus fort, se battre avec plus de rage. Il savait qu'il allait devoir retourner au front, aprés tout, ce n'était qu'une permission. Et il était un shinigami remplaçant aussi fort qu'un capitaine. Et le seul dans toute l'Histoire de soul society.

Il était 12h30 lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entré.

« Je suis rentré, annonça-t-il.

- Oh Ichi-nii toi aussi tu as l'aprés-midi banalisé? S'écria Yuzu depuis la cuisine, quand son frère arriva dans la dite pièce.

- Oui c'est exacte, affirma-t-il alors que la petite fille l'enlaça. Elle releva la tête vers la tignasse rousse

- C'est génial! Au fait, tu as mangé?

- Euh, non désolé. Je...

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est génial, on va pouvoir mangé tous ensemble! Karin ne va pas tarder, elle avait un match! Peux-tu mettre la table, s'il te plait?

- Bien sûr, juste le temps de mettre mon sac dans ma chambre et je t'aides!"

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, le roux monta son sac dans sa chambre, garda juste le bento pour le mettre au frigo, aprés tout il pourra le mangé le lendemain. Il mit donc le couvert et l'eau à table puis comme promis, aida sa jeune sœur à faire le repas, même s'il ne restait pas grand-chose. Il installa tout les plats et appela son père. La petite troupe allait s'asseoir lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand sur une Karin un peu terreuse et rouge à force de courir.

« Je suis de retour! Lança-t-elle, Et devinez quoi? On a GAGNER! fit elle avec une main lever en faisant le signe de la victoire.

- Bravo Karin! On va fêter ça avec un bon repas! S'écria Yuzu, fière de lui avoir préparer son plat favoris.

- Génial, parce que j'ai une faim de loup!

- Oh ma fille chérie! Tu seras bientôt championne du monde, tu sera recrutée par les meilleures équipes et...

- Papa t'ais toi un peu ça changera! fit la jeune fille concernée

-Masakiiiiiiiii, s'écria-t-il des larmes coulant à flot et en se dirigeant vers le poster géant, Notre fi...

-PAPA! Lâcha le fils de la famille, un air lasse sur le visage. »

Isshin compris le message et se rassit s'en autre extravagance dont il avait le secret même s'il avait envie de marmonner quelque chose du genre que "mes enfants son injuste avec moi et ils ne me comprennent pas", il savait que ça n'allait que fatigué un peu plus son fils et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Le repas et le reste de la journée se passa en famille mais sans encombre, Ichigo profita à fond des ses petites soeurs chéries et de son père adoré (même s'il était fatiguant), s'autorisant même des câlins avec eux, même s'il ne souriait toujours pas. Juste aprés le dîner l'adolescent partit se coucher, il était éreinté. Sa journée ni était pour rien et les Kurosaki le savaient c'est pour cela que personne ne protesta, surtout qu'ils avaient passer une super journée avec lui. Et ils espéraient qu'il y en auraient plein d'autres des comme ça!

Il n'est pas suicidaire, d'ailleurs jamais il ne mettrait fin à ses jours, c'est pour cela que personne ne s'inquiétait du fait qu'il ne souriait plus. Tous savaient que c'était dur pour lui, qu'il traversait une période vraiment pas joyeuse, sans savoir laquelle exactement. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, les personnes connaissant ceci pensaient que c'était à cause de ça! Bien sûr que cette date jouait énormément avec les sentiments du rouquin, et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le fait qu'il ne « voulait » plus sourire!

Pourquoi sourire alors que l'on en a pas envie? Pourquoi sourire alors que l'on ne côtoyait que la mort? Pourquoi sourire alors que chaque jour les gens auquel on tient peuvent mourir à chaque instant? Pourquoi sourire alors que lui peut mourir à tout moment, sans revoir les gens aimés?

Kyah, non ne me frappez pas ! Je suis une gentille fille promis, sadique sur les bords mais adorable ! Oui je fais souffrir notre roux inter planétaire mais c'est pour le bien de tous ! Et oui c'est assez court mais j'ai une excuse : je penses que si c'était plus long, ce serait assez dur à supporter et cela briserait votre morale, hors je ne veux pas que vous finissiez sous anti-dépresseurs ! Alors…

En espérant que la lecture vous ai plût. Un grand merci pour votre attention, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre qui sera : Etape 2 : Ressentir un vide.

Bye, votre humble servante !


	2. Etape 2: Ressentir un vide

**Notes : **Coucou ! C'est votre servante qui vous parle ! Nous voici donc au second chapitre. Je pense que je vais garder ce rythme de publication, c'est-à-dire un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche. Bon si vous êtes ici c'est que le premier chapitre vous a plu, et j'en suis heureuse. Je vous remercie de tout cœur.

Auteur : Cela n'a pas changé !

Rating : Toujours T pour ce chapitre.

Couple : Ichigo/Renji

Résumé : Ichigo est dans une période sombre, et plus les jours passent plus il s'enfonce, au risque de ne plus pouvoir retrouver la surface.

Disclaimer (que je n'avais pas mis la dernière fois) : Non, au risque de vous étonner, Tite Kubo n'est pas mon père et ne m'a pas prêter ses autres enfants.

Remerciment à : Cherry Duck, sans qui je n'aurais pas pu poster et qui m'a rajouter dans ses auteur favoris.

Dy-chan, qui viens me lire ici pour me laisser un commentaire : Ah oui effectivement c'est gênant, le fait que ça n'a pas séparé l'histoire de mes délires ! Maintenant tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu en penses, puisque tu ne m'as rien dit !

Katoo-san, pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir, en plus tu as mise cette histoire en alert ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne penses pas qu'il faille être dépressive pour aimer ce style. Au fait, si j'ai mis Ichi en premier s'est juste parce qu'il est le personnage principal.

Malo-chan, cela me fait très plaisir que tu ais pris le temps de laisser un message, alors que, comme tu l'as dis, tu es très occupée, et en plus tu a mis cette histoire en alert pour pouvoir la suivre. Je suis heureuse. C'est vrai ? Le sombre ne te gènes pas ? Alors fais toi plaisir, tu vas être servis pendant encore quelques chapitres, au moins !

Zorchide, Tu as mis cette histoire dans ta liste de favoris, alors qu'on en ait qu'au premier chapitre ! Eh bah ! J'espère que la suite te plaira encore !

A vous toutes, je vous dis un énorme MERCI.

Cela me fait chaud au cœur !

**Bon et bien, on va peut être passer a l'histoire, maintenant ! Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?**

**Aller, on se retrouves en bas de page !**

222

Quand un cœur saigne…

Etape 2 : Ressentir un vide

Le vide! Il nous passionne, nous attire, nous emprisonne! Quand il est là, on ne peut plus reculer on bien faire comme si de rien étais, on est obligé de le subir, de le porter en soi jusqu'a ce qu'il nous consume, lentement! Douloureusement! Le coeur d'Ichigo se serra. Il était en train de dormir. Le cauchemar qu'il faisait était bien trop réel à son goût, et pourtant il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller.

Pourquoi? : La pluie tombait, inlassablement en ce début d'été, tout était gris, des passant pressaient le pas pour être mouillés le moins possibles, d'autres entraient dans les bar et magasin avoisinant. Lui, ce tenait à l'écart de toute cette agitation, au milieu de la rue. C'est alors qu'il vit deux silhouettes sous un parapluie qui parlaient gaiement, sans ce soucier outre mesure de ce qui les entouraient. Le rouquin les reconnut tout de suite, c'était sa mère et lui, 7 années auparavant ce maudit jour du 17 juin. Là, à ce moment précis il sut ce qui allait ce passer dans les minutes, nan, secondes à venir. Alors il courut, avec toute la force et la vitesse d'un désespéré mais c'était trop tard! Le garçonnet avait déjà traversé la rue et sa mère essaya de l'en empêcher, alors elle le suivit. Kurosaki était à deux doigt d'éviter la catastrophe, mais au moment où il voulut serrer Masaki dans ses bras, l'empêchant de se faire écraser par ce 38 tonnes, il n'attrapa que du vent, la blonde se stoppa en plein milieux de la route en entendant le camion lui foncer dessus et la collision ce produisit. A ce moment il pleura, comme l'enfant en contre bas, qui gravit les marches pour être prés de sa mère tout en l'appelant. Les deux Ichigo pleuraient, celui de 16 ans voulut prendre dans ses bras celui de 9 ans mais tout comme avec sa mère, il n'attrapa que du vent.

Le réveil sonna, et le shinigami remplaçant se leva et stoppa ce bruit infernal. Tout comme la veille, il se prépara et descendit. Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'expression de sa famille qu'il devina qu'il avait du parler et crier dans son sommeil, mais personne ne lui en toucha mot, ils le saluèrent juste. Il pris rapidement son déjeuner et son bentô qui ce trouvait dans le frigo et annonça à sa famille qu'il partait tout de suite pour l'école. C'est sur le chemin, qu'il ressentit, encore une fois son coeur se serrer, il devint bien plus lourd dans sa poitrine et semblait avoir former une couche de glace tout autour, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était devenu froid. Il n'était plus très loin du lycée, il essaya de se reprendre, pris de profondes inspirations, il se calma un peu mais sa poitrine était toujours douloureuse, puis d'un coup, il lui sembla ne plus rien avoir à la place du coeur. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put pour afficher le visage qu'il arborait depuis quelques temps déjà. Le roux se rendit compte qu'il avait continué à marcher sans vraiment y réfléchir car il s'étonna d'être arrivé là, dans sa salle de classe, devant sa chaise. Son état ce dégradait. Presque tout le monde l'avait remarqué, mais le jeune homme avait toujours était discret sur ses sentiments, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il viderait son sac, ses amis le savait et essayais de faire avec. La seule chose qui était en leur pouvoir était de ne pas le laisser seul, ne pas le laisser tomber, le retenir. Alors à la pause déjeuner, ils l'embarquèrent sur le toit, le mettant à sa place habituelle. Les discutions allait bon train, même Chad participait, seul le vizard restait silencieux, même quand on lui demandait son avis, il semblait déconnecté du monde réel. Il mangeait même au ralentit. Au bout de 20 minutes le silence fut sur le toit agité, une porte de Soul society venait d'apparaître. Puis le nouveau venu se fit accueillir chaleureusement par tout le monde... sauf un. Alors il s'insurgea, fit de grand geste devant les yeux de l'homme assis. Le sang lui monta en ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de la part de celui qui était sensé être son ami. Pourquoi il l'ignorait ainsi. Renji attrapa ce qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un pantin. Le lycéen, se sentant soulever sortit enfin de son état de loque et sortit:

« Ah! Tiens! Salut Renji! Comment vas?

-Et tu te moques de moi en plus? Ca fait 5 minutes que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention!

-Ah! ... Désolé. » Ichigo baissa la tête pour ne pas voir l'expression du rouge. _Hein? Cette tête brûlée qui s'excuse? J'ai du rater un épisode ! _Pensa Renji.

« Bon, je vous l'empreinte! On revient » et sans attendre de réponse ni de protestations de la parte de son acolyte, le Tatoué, l'embarqua, lui tirant le bras, jusqu'a "leur" salle de classe, une personne y était présente mais au vu du regard que lui lança le vice capitaine de la 6° division, elle partit, sans demander son reste et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le plus âgé assit de force son ami sur une table et commença:

« Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, que t'arrive-t-il?

- Je... (Il baissa la tête) ... Rien.

- Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, qu'en quelque chose ne va pas, je le vois tout de suite, surtout quand il s'agit de proche! Alors, je te repose la question, si tu me répond encore 'rien' je te promet que je te casse la gueule! Qu'est -ce qui t'arrive!

- ...

- Nom d'un chien! Tu peux me parler, je suis ton ami! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit! Ichigo, parles moi! Je ne peux pas deviner seul! Aide moi à comprendre!

- ... (il détourna la tête puis pointa le tableau noir, la seule chose qu'il restait des cours de ce matin était la date, le rouge regarda la direction et pas sûr de comprendre, se retourna vers l'autre qui répondit du voix lointaine) 15 juin! Aujourd'hui, nous somme le 15 Juin, dans deux jours, depuis 7 ans, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère.

- Mon dieu! Ichi... Je... . » Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, et fit un geste que jamais il n'aurait fait en temps normal, il serra le jeune garçon dans ses bras, qui, pour la toute première fois, depuis qu'il avait fait cette promesse de protéger toute sa famille, pleura. Comme ce fameux jour, sauf que là une personne essayait de le réconforter.

« Je ... Je n'est même pas sut la protéger! Je...

-Shuuut! C'est finit. »

Tout en pleurant dans les bras musclés et protecteur, le roux s'endormit comme une masse. Au bout de quelques minutes Renji regarda l'horloge. La pause finissait dans 10 minutes, juste le temps d'écrire un mot à l'attention du professeur et de partir avec le roux. Il avait besoin de sommeil et de réconfort, pas d'une sonnerie le réveillant et des cours interminables. Le mot écrit et posé sur le bureau, le shinigamis partit en shunpo, tenant dans ses bras son ami comme une princesse. L'autre pouvait bien lui casser le nez aprés, il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la maison Kurosaki. Le lieutenant décida, n'étant pas dans un gigai, de rentré comme il en avait l'habitude, par la fenêtre. A la hauteur nécessaire, remarquant qu'elle était déjà ouverte, ce qui lui simplifiait la tâche, il commença par faire glisser l'endormi sur son lit très doucement, puis s'immisça dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il défit le lit et glissa le jeune homme dedans avant de rabattre les couvertures. Lui s'assit sur une chaise à côté, le surveillant. Il partit dans ses pensées.

Quoique l'on fasse, le vide nous rattrape toujours! Et quand vous y basculer, il vous happe, corps et âme. Nulle part où aller. Il s'immisce dans la moindre faille. On est présent en lui et lui est présent en nous! Rien à faire! La cohabitation est obligatoire! Pas d'autre choix possible: soit vous le dominez, soit il vous domine!

222

**Notes : **Et voila, c'est la fin du second chapitre ! Il doit faire environ la même taille que le précédent. Mais bon, il faut bien que vous ayez le temps de lire une histoire toute gentille, bien joyeuse où tout est beau. Vous l'aurez remarqué, l'état de notre Orange se dégrade, mais c'est normal.

Prochain chapitre : Etape 3 : Mentir ouvertement !

J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu et que le prochain également !

Alors… A dimanche prochain ! Bye.


	3. Etape 3: Mentir ouvertement

**Notes :** Je … Je suis désolée (pleure et s'incline) ! J'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier, et c'est impardonnable (sèches ses larmes) ! Je le sais ! Mais l'essentiel est là ! Que je me rattrape aujourd'hui pour limiter le retard ! Bon, si vous êtes ici c'est que le début vous à plus, nan ? Ah et aussi que votre médecin traitant vous a autoriser à lire et que vous n'êtes pas sous anti-dépresseurs ! C'est vrai quoi, j'ai pas envie que vous tombiez malade ou dépressives à cause de moi !

Auteur : Un bourdon psychopathe, ça vous va comme réponse ?

Rating : Bah, je crois qu'Ichigo n'est pas encore prêt ! Donc T !

Couple : Un ananas et une fraise… ah nan, désolée, j'ai mal lu, c'est Ichigo/ Renji !

Résumé : Notre cher roux adoré va mal, et plus les jours passe plus il devient sombre. A ses risques et périls !

Disclaimer : J'ai demandée Tite Kubo en mariage, mais je crois qu'il me trouve trop jeune ! Donc voila, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de Bleach !

Remerciment à : Cherry-Duck pour m'avoir aider avec le document manager, de m'avoir mise en auteur et histoire favorite ! Et pitié, je t'en supplie, garde Aizen en joue ! J'ai peur !

Dy-chan, pour réussir à suivre toutes les bêtises que je raconte à longueur de journées !

Malo-chan, de me suivre malgré le fait que tu travail beaucoup !

Yuuria, je ne pensais pas que je te faisais découvrir Ichi en mode dépressif, mais ravie qu'il te plaise !

Aeal, comme je te l'ai dis, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte !

Rikka Yomi, Oui, vive le mignon, le triste, le prenant et vive Grimmjow !

Lala1995, Merci ! Que de compliment !

Merci à vous toutes, et a celles qui mon mise dans leur histoire ou auteur favoris !

Ca me fait très plaisir !

**Allés je vous retrouves en bas pour me faire taper dessus !**

333

Quand un cœur saigne…

Etape 3 : Mentir ouvertement

Mentir! Acte naturelle que l'on pratique dès le plus jeune âge pour protéger ou ne pas blesser une personne ou bien pour se protéger. On créé une autre vérité, celle que l'on aimerait, mais mentir nous piége le plus souvent. Le mensonge est une tornade nous aspirant et nous faisant tourner en elle. Un mensonge peut en attirer un autre, d'abords petit, puis énorme. Le plus petit des mensonges peut attirer la pire des catastrophes.

Ichigo allait mal, vraiment mal, il le voyait bien. Il cherchait un moyen de pouvoir l'aider mais quoi? Il se souvenait qu'au moindre passage à vide ses amis l'entourait, le réconfortait, l'aidait et après ils partaient faire la fête pour lui changer les idées. Mais comment réconforter et aider un ami dont on ne connaissait pas les angoisses? Impossible! Bien sûr qu'il ne le lâcherait pas et serait là pour lui mais c'est la seule chose dont il était capable, et surtout, faire une fête pour Ichigo alors que le jour anniversaire de la mort de sa mère approchait? Alors qu'il était mineur, donc qui n'avait jamais toucher a l'alcool? Ridicule! La seule chose qu'il récolterait serait une tête morne pendant toute la soirée, et/ou le faire devenir alcoolique. Car Renji le savait que si le roux buvait pour la première fois pour oublier ses problème, le cycle continuerais et le jeune homme boirait à chaque fois pour ça, donc sûrement des quantité folle et le choc avec la réalité serait toujours plus dur, il boira toujours plus. Ce qui ne ferais qu'empirer le problème que l'on voulait réglé à la base! Donc Le lieutenant se jura de tout faire en sorte pour aider le shinigami remplaçant et qu'il ne boira pas une seule goutte d'alcool devant lui, alors qu'il a des problèmes. Le rouge regarda son ami dormir, il avait son froncement de sourcils ce qui faisait un tableau étrange. Il en profita pour regarder l'heure. 17h! Le tatoué regarda alors par la fenêtre et ne fut pas étonner de voir Ishida arriver avec les affaire de Kurosaki. Le professeur avait bien fait passer le message discrètement, puisqu'il était seul. Le shinigami passa le haut de son corps à la fenêtre et fit signe au Quincy de rentrer directement sans faire de bruits. Lui descendit dans la salle.

" Merci Ishida! C'est gentil d'avoir accepter et d'être venu en respectant toutes mes indications!

- Il n'y a pas de quoi! Je n'avais rien à faire ce soir de toutes façons!

- T'es pas obliger d'être toujours aussi désagréable (veine palpitante sur la tempe)

- Bon et bien puisque tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je peux m'en aller!

- Bien sûr!"

Uryuu sortit de la maison sans un bruit et Renji remonta à la chambre de l'autre tête brûlée, quand, au milieu de l'escalier il se stoppa. Deux photos étaient accrochées au mur, dont l'une qui l'attira plus particulièrement. Elle représentait une belle femme blonde, avec un enfant roux tous deux tout sourire. Il ne fallait pas avoir beaucoup de neurones pour reconnaître immédiatement les deux personnes. Ichigo et Masaki. Sept ou huit ans auparavant. Le garçon irradiait de bonheur, et jamais, jamais Renji ne l'avait vu ainsi! Cette photo semblait irréelle. Le roux avait fortement changé depuis la mort de sa mère. Le tatoué du faire preuve d'une très forte volonté pour détourner son regard et remonter le marches. Il se doutait qu'il ne verrait sûrement pas Ichigo re-sourire ainsi.

Le vizard poussa un petit gémissement, ce qui indiqua à celui présent juste a côté de lui qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Le haut du corps bougea et les deux bras sortirent de la couverture et s'étirèrent bien au-dessus de la tignasse rousse. Un bras retomba sur la couverture et une main s'abattu sur le front et descendit jusqu'au menton. Le shinigami remplaçant finit par ouvrir les yeux et pousser un bâillement.

" Re...Renji!

- Oui! C'est effectivement comme ça que je m'appelle, dit il en souriant.

- Mince! Quelle heure est-il? J'ai dormi longtemps?

- Il est 18h55! Donc je dirais que tu as dormis un peu plus de 6 heures.

- Je... Désolée! Murmura t-il en baissant la tête.

- Relax, ce n'est rien. Ta famille sait que je suis là, mais pas vraiment le comment du pourquoi, je leur ai demandé de ne poser aucune question. Et Ishida a ramené tes affaires ici le plus discrètement possible. Il ne dira rien.

- Je... Merci!

- De rien, mais il va peut être falloir que l'on se dépêche pour ne pas énerver ton père. C'est l'heure du dîner.

- Tu as raison"

Tous deux descendirent rapidement. La petite famille passa à table, un peu rassurer qu'un ami du fils aîné soit présent, cela voulait dire qu'il était bien entouré, et qu'ils ne le laissaient pas tomber pour une histoire de baisse de morale. Le roux assura à son père qu'il ni avait pas de quoi s'inquiété pour cet aprés-midi, qu'il avait eu juste une très grande fatigue et que maintenant qu'il avait bien dormi tout allait bien. Certes il mentait mais juste un peu, car c'est vrai qu'il était fatiguer ces derniers temps, mais il ne voulait ni dire la vérité, ni les tracasser alors...! Seuls lui et Renji savait véritablement que c'était un mensonge, même si le dernier ne connaissait pas le fond du problème mais décida de faire comme si. Le reste de la famille se doutait bien que ce n'était pas toute la vérité et que le rouquin cachait autre chose, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, il avait toujours été secret sur ses sentiments. Ils se contenteraient juste de ça, pour le moment.

Après le dîner, les deux "adolescents" montèrent à l'étage, le rouge pris une douche et revint dans la chambre de son hôte vêtu simplement d'un short noire prêter par son ami et d'une serviette sur les cheveux. L'autre c'était également préparé pour la nuit. Abarai s'apprêtait a dire quelque chose quand on toqua à la porte de la chambre.

" Oui?

- Ichi-nii c'est nous! On peut rentrer un moment?

- Bien sûr, Yuzu, Karin!" Les petites soeur refermèrent la porte derrière elles et s'approchèrent doucement. Yuzu pris dans la seconde une violente teinte rouge en voyant Renji tandis que la brunette essayait de ne pas le regarder, non sans rougir aussi, mais moins que sa jumelle.

" Erm, Ichi-nii, on sait bien que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment, on le voit, mais si tu ne te confis pas ou ne nous fait confiance, nous somme impuissantes, commença la petite Yuzu.

- Ichigo, on aimerait t'aider, alors parle nous de ce qui te tracasse, nous sommes la, nous sommes ta famille! Nous le serons toujours, autant dans les bons moments que dans les pire alors..., continua l'autre.

- Je...

- Nous ne te demandons pas de le faire tout de suite, on voit bien que tu ne le pourras pas, on sait que t'aime pas parler de tes problèmes alors, sache que dés que tu seras prés, nous on sera là, n'importe quand! Coupa Karin

- Je ... Merci les filles!"

La petite blonde se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère pour un gros câlin et Karin les rejoignit toutes deux lancèrent en coeur un "On t'aime tellement, Ichi-nii" auquel le conscerné leur répondit "Moi aussi, je vous aime! Merci infiniment" et après un câlin qui dura 10 minutes tous se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Le rouge ne retrouva plus rien à dire de plus après ça. Il avait dit a peu prés les même choses au roux qui avait finit par se confier a moitié, ce qui était déjà énorme.

Lorsque l'on ment pour se protéger, on se dit "cela n'engage que moi" et pourtant on se trompe énormément. Certain mensonge se ressente, et les personne réceptives peuvent être très blesser, car elles voulaient nous aider à la base. D'autre ne se ressente pas du tout, et les personnes agissent en conséquence, donc on se perd de plus en plus dans son mensonge sans pouvoir sans sortir et on s'éloigne de ses personnes qui nous aime et veulent nous remonter le moral.

333

**Notes :** Oui je sais c'est horrible, mais bon, il en faut bien ! Ok, j'arrête de me chercher des excuses ! Voila j'espères que ça vous à plu ! Prochain chapitre : S'enliser dans les abysses si je ne me trompes pas ! Bye.


	4. Etape 4: S'enliser dans les abysses

**Notes:** Euh, hum, et bien pour commencer je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE! Et tout ce qui vas avec, donc le bonheur, la santé, l'amour! Et tout pleins de bonnes choses!

Ensuite... (se cache) Je suis vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT désolée pour mon retard, et j'espère de tout cœur que vous me pardonnerez!

Auteur: Et bien ce n'est autre que moi!

Rating: Non, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'Ichigo met du citron dans sa vie! T!

Couple: Notre très dévouer shinigami remplaçant et le beau lieutenant de la sixième division de la cour!

Résumé : Notre cher roux adoré va mal, et plus les jours passe plus il devient sombre. A ses risques et périls !

Disclaimer: Je crois que notre cher Tite Kubo n'est pas encore prés de lâcher ses droits sur ses personnages! Donc les ni les personnages, ni l'univers que j'utilise ne m'appartient pas!

Remerciments à: Cherry-duck, sans qui cette fanfiction ne serrait pas encore ici, et pour tout un tas d'autres trucs!

Dy-chan, pour son courage et son endurance à me supporter lorsqu'on est ensemble!

Malo-chan, car elle me suit depuis le début malgré le fait qu'elle ait beaucoup de travail!

Lalala1995, pour ton enthousiasme! La voilà, la suite!

Aeal, pour ton punch! Et je ne t'en voudrais nullement si tu prenais Ichi dans tes bras, du moment qu'il revient!

Et aussi à vous toutes (tous?) qui me lisez et me mettez en favoris et/ou alert!

N'ayez pas peur de laissez des commentaires!

Je n'ai encore jamais mordu personne!

Aller! Trêve de bavardage!

Bonne lecture!

Quand un cœur saigne...

444

** Etape 4: S'enliser dans les abysses**

Les profondeurs. Noires, froides, impersonnelles. Toujours pareilles. On s'y enfonce, toujours plus, pensant retrouver la lumière mais on se trompe. Cela nous absorbe comme le ferait une éponge avec de l'eau. Elles font en sorte que nous ne retrouvions plus la lumière, on est toujours plus attiré vers le fond, qui est toujours plus loin.

Le lendemain, Ichigo se rendit en cours, accompagné de Renji. Il allât avant tout au bureau du proviseur pour lui remettre le mot d'excuse qui, comme chaque année, indique qu'il ne sera pas en cours le lendemain et celui de la veille. Le roux n'écouta presque rien en classe mais d'une telle façons que les profs n'osaient rien dire, connaissant la date. Au déjeuner, il picora avec autant d'appétit qu'un moineau, ce fut l'autre shinigami qui finit son plat sous la demande du vizard qui ne voulait pas inquiété ses sœurs. L'après midi passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Et sur le chemin du retour, le tatoué pris la parole:

« Au fait, Ichigo,...

- Hn? Quoi?

- Je voulait que tu saches, pour la guerre de cet hiver, tu n'es pas seul, tu peux compter sur nous, sur moi.

- Hm! (il était légèrement tendu)

- Hey, détends toi! Et tu peux me parler de tout ce qui ne vas pas, tes tracas, tes inquiétudes, ok?

- D'accord »

Mais Ichigo n'avait pas envie de parler, de se confier. C'était trop dur, trop tôt, trop intense, trop douloureux. Tout simplement trop. Car oui, le lendemain c'était l'anniversaire de ce jour maudit, à cela ajouter le fait qu'il n'a que 16 ans et qu'il était déjà un shinigamis enfin, plus précisément un vizard et qu'il devait mener une double vie entre le "monde réel" et le "monde spirituelle" et en plus il était déjà impliquer dans une guerre qui opposait des shinigamis et des traitres qui ce sont créé une armée d'arrancar. Un psy l'aurait déjà interner depuis belle lurette. Et ses sœurs? Que penseraient elles de lui? Le prendraient elles pour un menteur, ou le croiraient-elles aveuglément? Bien sur ce confier à Renji serait différent puisque lui savait, mais il avait peur. Peur que son ami se moque de lui. Pourtant s'il savait que le lieutenant de la sixième division n'en menait pas plus large que lui,cela le ferait peut être changer d'avis. Car lui aussi avait la trouille de cette guerre. Et la dessus leurs angoisses étaient similaires: Peur qu'un de leur proche ne meurt, peur de ne pas pouvoir sauver les âmes innocente et peur de perdre la vie, tout bonnement.

La soirée se passa rapidement et toute la famille Kurosaki partit ce coucher tôt, le lieutenant suivit le mouvement. Mais lui, au contraire des membres de la maisonnée, ne put s'endormir.

La maison s'éveilla doucement mais surement de bonne heure. Yuzu passa discrètement la tête pour réveiller son grand frère mais croisa le regard du rouge qui échangea avec elle deux mots puis d'un geste la congédia, suggérant qu'il allait lui même le réveiller. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil, ce qui fit sourire le "gêneur". Il le secoua doucement en l'appelant jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'autre daigne se réveiller.

« Prépare toi rapidement , marmotte, ta petite sœur est venu. Apparemment tu n'as...

- seulement a m'habiller et descendre à la voiture, on déjeunera en route! C'est ce que tu voulais dire?

- Mais comment? Tu t'es moqué de moi? Tu nous as entendus?

- Non, chaque année c'est ce que l'on fait! Mais au fait, tu ne viens pas?

- Ichigo... C'est un moment important que tu dois passer avec ta famille et seulement elle. Vous n'avez pas a vous préoccuper d'un "intrus" mais pas de panique, je serais là bas. Je t'ai promis que je t'aiderais. Aller habilles toi et rejoins les! t'es le dernier, taquina-il.

- Je...

-Shhhnt dépêches toi! »

Dans la voiture;

"Bah alors Ichi-nii, Abarai-san n'est pas avec toi?

- Non, il m'as dis qu'il pensait être de trop!

- Aller c'est partit »

Le trajet se fit silencieusement et arriver à destination, comme toujours, Ichigo devança tout le monde pour préparer l'endroit et faire un brin de ménage sur la tombe de sa mère. Mais cette fois il se sentit partir loin, très loin, dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, si loin qu'il ne voyait rien, il avait froid, il tremblait et il avait peur. Ses jambes continuèrent à le porter vers la destination mais lui semblait déconnecté. Arriver , il s'agenouilla et nettoya la pierre mécaniquement comme un robot programmer. La journée passa sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, il mangea que peu, juste le nécessaire pour qu'il tiennent encore. Son père fuma, comme à son habitude ce jour là, et ses sœur faisaient on ne sait quoi sous le regard attendrit du dit père. A l'heure de partir, le shinigami remplaçant annonça son envie (besoin surtout) de rester là, encore un peu. Alors Isshin prit ses filles avec lui, une de chaque côté, ses mains posées dans leur dos. Le silence était roi dans cette endroit, juste la nature qui s'exprimait par moment, mais le calme régnait. Le roux, agenouiller là, face à la pierre tombale de sa mère, pleura silencieusement. Au bout de plusieurs instant, il commença à murmurer, comme s'il se confessait à l'être qui lui était le plus chère, toutes ses craintes. Elle, au moins, ne le jugerais pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Ne le pouvait plus. Mais il était toujours perdus, là où la lumière ne s'était jamais montrer, là où tout n'était que souffrances et peines.

Au bout de deux heures, alors qu'il priait, il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules, sur la défensive, il se retourna brusquement.

« Renji? Mais...

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, que je serais là! Pas la peine de prendre cet air choqué. Je t'ai laissé tranquille, comme promis mais, au vu de l'heure et du temps, j'ai juger bon de te prévenir. (pointant le ciel du menton)

- Ah? Effectivement, merci. Juste, est-ce que je peux faire une dernière prière?

- Bien sûr! »

Au plus grand étonnement du plus jeune, son ami s'agenouilla prés de lui alluma un brin d'encens, tout comme lui, se mit a prier, en faisant exactement les mêmes gestes. Mais il ne dit rien, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait, il aurait tout le loisir de demander le pourquoi du comment au rouge plus tard.

Ils descendirent les marches en silence, puis comme ils étaient sur la route, la pluie décida de tomber, ne leur laissant aucun moyen de s'abriter. C'est à ce moment que le rouge retira son pull et le passa au jeune homme, avec en prime un regard qui en disait long s'il émettait le moindre refus, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un t-shirt, son pull étant rester dans la voiture. Ichigo remercia alors le vice capitaine qui ne semblait pas être déranger outre mesure par la pluie, alors qu'il ne portait qu'un sous pull à manche longue et capuche, qui, évidement, n'était pas sur sa tête.

Alors qu'ils avaient fait les trois quart du chemin et qu'ils étaient prés du canal, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de retrouver tout le reste de la famille, sûrement partit chercher le dernier membre, vu le temps mais qui c'était amélioré au fil du parcourt. Yuzu partit en courant et se précipita dans les bras de son frère trempé. Personne ne posa de question sur le fait que le rouge était avec lui. La soirée se termina rapidement pour tout le monde, tous partirent se coucher et s'endormirent la seconde d'après. Demain était un autre jour!

**Les abysses**! Se gouffre profond, tellement profond que l'on se demande s'il mène quelque part ou s'il s'arrêtera. L'abime se trouvant dans nos cœurs est le pire. Personne n'en ai ressortit seul. Chacun a eut besoin de son fil d'Ariane. Et pourtant, il fait partit de nous. Cette boite de Pandore devrait pouvoir se fermer un jour, par notre propre chef! Mais il nous absorbe tellement, qu'on a besoin d'aide!

**444**

******Note:**** Et oui, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine! Et, je sais, encore un chapitre court, très court! Ça doit même être le plus court! Vous voulez me lapider aujourd'hui ou plus tard? Nan parce que sinon je communique de suite mes coordonnées! … Euh, après mûres réflexions, non, je ne les donneraient pas! Désolée!**

**Mais bon, j'accepte les lettres de défis, les menaces de mort et autres joyeusetés!**

**Bon et bien... Sur ce, braves gens, je vous dit a bientôt, du moins je l'espère! Prochain chapitre: Mourir à petit feu! Et oui, on reste dans la joie et la bonne humeur! Youhou! Aller, avec les salutation du bourdon! Bye!**


End file.
